Inspiration
by ClancyEnthusiast
Summary: Timothy McGee has writer's block. Caitlin Todd can't think of anything to draw. So will being stuck in an elevator together give them some... inspiration?


Author's Note: First off, before someone says this in a review and makes everyone awkward, I am a guy. I write stuff like this because I like it. So don't make any silly comments. Second, I am not fully up to date with the whole timeline of the show, and when McGee is writing his book and all that, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Tim, or anyone else. I do not own NCIS. Read on.

Timothy McGee was very happy today, which is usually found to be odd when you're trapped inside an elevator. However, at this particular moment, he was trapped with the object of his affections.

Special Agent Caitlin Todd. 

Sure, it might have been a minor crush at first, but agent Tim had been thinking of the brunette a lot more recently. Why? He had no idea. But he might has well have been in heaven, because the elevator quickly grew hot, and miss Todd had resorted to taking off her blazer, which was discarded next to her. Sure, maybe he sounded like a pig, but he was a man after all. 

Unfortunately it was a one-way attraction. Kate never paid McGee much attention. Perhaps you might think, "It's better than her thinking _bad_ things about him.", but he longed for just a quick glance. 

Caitlin Todd was very upset today, which is usually found to be expected when you're trapped inside an elevator. And at this particular moment, she was trapped with her flustered co-worker.

Special Agent Timothy McGee. 

Maybe she wasn't giddy at the thought of being stuck in a seventy two degree cramped elevator with him, but on the plus side, she was _not_ stuck with Tony DiNozzo. Friendly neighborhood womanizer, who she knew that if he were there, would be making perverted one-liners.

Miss Todd decided to pass the time sketching. But the problem with this was she had only one subject. Mister McGee, seated across from her, while he was typing away robotically on his laptop computer. She could drew him, but it would feel... weird. 

But why would such a thing be weird? She'd drawn men whom she had no attraction to. She drew Gibbs, and Tony. But something about sketching McGee definitely felt odd. 

Was it perhaps that there was something of an attraction there? Kate stopped staring at her blank pad for a moment and thought. Sure there was never much of a spark there, but perhaps that was merely because she never gave the matter much thought. She had much in common with McGee. They were both artists in their own areas. Caitlin was talented with a paper and pencil, Timothy was talented with a laptop or a typewriter. She respected that. Plus, they both enjoyed poking fun at Tony's sick obsessions. Kate gave a quick glance in McGee's direction, which he barely caught before her eyes returned to her pad.

Tim continued to watch her. She had just shifted her eyes in his direction, albeit, just for a second. What was that? Was she just trying to draw him? No, in that case she would be giving him an empty stare for long periods of time. Realizing that the two had been silent since the elevator stopped, he looked up.

"Trying to draw?" He asked simply, just trying to make conversation.

She nodded, smiling back.

"How's it going?" He questioned.

Kate looked down onto her blank page. Unfortunately, it wasn't going well at all. "Um..." She sighed, and raised the blank sheet of paper. "Not good, you?" 

Tim looked down onto his blank screen. He wasn't going along much better. "Uh... same." He spun his laptop around to face her. "It wouldn't be so hard, if I had some-"

"Inspiration?" 

McGee looked up, almost as if he was falling he was falling in love with her, right there on the spot. "Yeah." 

She nodded. "I know the feeling." 

Tim began to feel surprisingly confident. "You know, before I joined NCIS, I worked as a freelance romance writer for old couples." He said, trying to delve deeper into the art of conversation.

"What?" She asked, beginning to find something more interesting than her blank page.

"Yeah. I would go around and interview married folks or other couples. They would tell me their story, and I would document it for them. I always loved true stories." He said. "I just wish, I could make my new book like that." 

Kate looked up at him an smiled modestly. The slick bastard, he was trying to hint at a relationship between them. But she didn't feel repelled, as she might if Tony had made a comment like that. Maybe it was because she knew there was a heavy difference between the two men. Tony would want a week long fling, while Tim would seek a meaningful relationship with a woman. That was something she was attracted to. 

"Well, maybe you just need a relationship with someone." She suggested, trying to hint back.

That was it, he had hit pay dirt. "Like who?" He asked innocently.

Kate quietly bit her lower lip. "Oh, a few people come to mind." She slowly began to inch her way across the tiny elevator.

McGee went wide-eyed. He slapped the computer down, and practically threw it aside. He mimicked her actions and slid across to meet her. 

The two just gave each other somewhat uneasy glances. McGee grew tired of waiting. He summoned up all the courage he had in his gut, and closed the space between them.

Their lips met and Kate's eyes quickly slid shut. There was that quiet little voice in her head that told her that this was a bad idea. But McGee was a nice person, and kissing him wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. So, she quickly silenced that voice in her head and deepened the kiss, letting a very soft moan escape into his mouth. 

Tim was shaky at first, and completely aware that what he was doing probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world. But her moan urged him on, and he relaxed. His hands slid around her waist, while she sent her arms around him. 

All logic went completely out the window as the two continued their embrace. Their hands silently went up and down each others backs. Kate's hands returned to Tim's shoulders and somehow, he found himself backed up against the wall he thought was a few feet behind him.

The two separated finally, unwillingly. The lack of oxygen began to tug at their stomachs. Kate looked up into his eyes nervously, as he began to chuckle quietly.

"And what is so funny?" She asked, a stupid smirk on her own face.

McGee shook his head, and returned is gaze to her. "Nothing it's just, Gibbs is going to go apeshit." 

Kate released him and sighed. "Oh, well who says he has to know about this?"

Tim gave her the kind of look a parent might give their naive child. "C'mon Kate, you know Gibbs is psychic with this kind of thing." He said, leaning back against the wall.

"Well right now, I really don't care about Gibbs." She said. "Plus, look on the bright side, now we've both got-"

"Inspiration?" Finished Tim. He chuckled again, as she nodded.

"Yeah, inspiration." She returned to her pad, while McGee picked up his laptop again. For maybe five minutes the two decided to try to continue their work, but frequent glances, and a quick giggle from Kate prevented anything from getting done. Regardless as to how much, "inspiration" they had.

In a move that shocked both of them, they nearly bolted forward into each others arms, and continued where they had so unfortunately left off. 

They continued like this for another minute, before a powerful jerk from the elevator parted them, and it mechanically moved upward. The two looked each other up and down, and realized they both looked horrible. They were sweaty, and Kate's hair was somewhat messy. 

The door quickly opened, thus revealing Gibbs and a grinning Tony. 

The scene was somewhat comical. Gibbs looked a bit angry, while Tony barely noticed that Kate and Tim were sitting very close, Kate's blazer was forgotten on the floor, her hair was in disarray, and the pair were slicked with a layer of sweat.

"Heeey, Katie!" Said Tony, in a distorted voice. "You miss me baby?" 

Todd shot him a fake smirk as her and McGee quickly gathered their things. "Yeah Tony. Like a bad hangover." The two stepped out of the elevator, while Tony went off and followed McGee.

"Is he drunk?" Kate asked quietly in a hushed tone. 

"Plastered." Came Gibbs' answer as they walked off after the guys.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, the four of them did probably no work, considering that they hadn't had a case in three days. But regardless, Tim and Kate continued through the day with stupid grins painted on their faces. Forgetting the fact that Gibbs had called them to work on a Sunday, they relaxed and waited for work to end. 

Soon enough the time came, and Gibbs was off immediately. Tony remained asleep in his chair, sure to have a hell of a hangover the next day. (Quite to the amusement of Todd and McGee, who knew that he would be having a hell of a day at work tomorrow.) The two agents threw on their coats, and prepared to leave.

"Today was uh... interesting?" McGee mused as they started for the elevator.

"Yup." Kate said, pressing the button as the doors slid shut. "You know, things could always do to be a bit more interesting."

Tim looked over at her as she gave him the same look she had given him earlier that day. With the very same smirk. He grinned back and nodded. "Of course. When things are more interesting, it's easier to get..."

"Inspiration."

Author's Note: I do understand that the whole thing might not flow perfectly, but I felt like writing some NCIS stuff, so I went with this.


End file.
